The present invention relates to an improved method for recapturing an anteriorly displaced mandibular disc and to a functional jaw orthopedic device therefor.
By way of background, the mandibular disc is located between the condyle of the mandible and the fossae of the temporal bone. In certain instances there is a malady known as anteriorly displaced mandibular disc which is characterized by clicking of the jaws and which may ultimately result in arthritis of the condylar elements. Various methods and techniques have been utilized in the past as a treatment for the foregoing malady. However, they have all had certain deficiencies. For example, certain devices have been utilized to reposition the mandible in a more forward position. However, such devices have not had the necessary strength to accomplish the function and are subject to breakage or tissue impingement. Certain of these devices have incorporated a bionator which essentially spreads the jaw to permit the teeth to erupt to establish a new bite with a greater vertical height between the maxilla and mandible. However, none of the prior devices provided for incremental posterior movement of the mandible from an underbite position while permitting the molars to erupt to maintain an ultimate increased vertical height between the maxilla and mandible.